1. This invention relates generally to merchandise shelves and, more particularly, to an auxiliary shelf specifically intended for use with existing refrigerated produce counters.
2. Description of the Background
Refrigerated produce counters are well-known and almost universally employed in supermarkets throughout the world. Typically such refrigerated producer counters provide an angled, waist-level tray or counter supporting the produce and have a mirror vertically arranged behind the counter to better display the goods. The mirror is arranged at an angle slightly less than 90.degree. relative to the produce counter in order to permit the consumer to better view the goods. Cooled air is generated by a refrigeration unit and is circulated both beneath and through the tray supporting the produce as well as up and behind the mirror so that the cooled air exits at suitable outlets or vents at the top of the mirror and flows down along the mirror and onto the produce. The cool air then passes through the vents in the produce counter and is recirculated.
Generally, only the main, slanted produce tray is available for display of the merchandise. Thus, useful space above the main tray that could otherwise be advantageously employed is wasted. In the case of refrigerated produce counters employing two shelves, such second shelf is always a solid rigid shelf firmly affixed to the framework of the refrigerated counter and is not adaptable for various uses.
Thus, there exists a large amount of space that could otherwise be employed for displaying merchandise that is presently being wasted. Furthermore, there are no add-on shelves known for use that can utilize this wasted space. Known secondary shelves are not adaptable for additional purposes and are not useful in modifying existing single shelf refrigerated produce units.